


Favourite Books (Slender x Jeff)

by TheArtisticArtist



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Cuddles, Fluff, Gay, I'm going to let Jeff be remained unharmed for this one fic, Jeff and Slender are nerds who like books, Jeff and Slender are the only pastas who live in the mansion, Jeff has a great taste in supernatural beings, Kissing, M/M, Short One Shot, This is the only good ship regarding Slender, it's going to be cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 15:10:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtisticArtist/pseuds/TheArtisticArtist
Summary: Jeff and Slender discuss the books they are reading, cute cuddles ensue.





	Favourite Books (Slender x Jeff)

**Author's Note:**

> Why do I ship this, it doesn't make any sense but it's my otp. Jeff is sixteen so it is underage but nothing bad happens, so don't worry. I don't know if I'll ever write a smut, although, I might.
> 
>  
> 
> Also for you Fatally Wounded fans, don't worry! I will be updating it some point in the future! x

"Wow Slender you were right, this book is pretty cool!" Jeff exclaimed thoroughly enjoying the book he was reading. Slender glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled the best smile he could without a mouth.

> **I told you Coraline would be a good book, I know what you enjoy, I pay attention.**

Jeff laughed, not taking his eyes off of the page. He sat beside Slender on the old and large bed, they were both in casual clothes, clearly comfortable.

"What are you reading?" Jeff enquired, curious. Slender put a bookmark in his book and closed it, he turned to Jeff.

> **I'm actually reading a play called Curious Incident. I find the story interesting and I am curious to what the quality of the original book is. I recommend you give it a read when I'm finished, I think you would find it interesting.**

**"** Maybe I will. Although it better not be sad, I hate sad books, they put me in a bad mood," Slender let out a quiet laugh and shuffled closer to Jeff.

> **I didn't know you didn't like tragedies, I thought you were all about that angsty and edgy crap? Or have you finally gone soft from our times together?**

Jeff scoffed, him go soft? Never. 

"Don't worry Slendy, our times would never turn me soft. If they did, I wouldn't let them happen any more," he shrugged. Slender raised an eyebrow at Jeff and rested his head on his hands.

> **Oh so you would want to end our relationship if you go soft? I'm really feeling the love here...**

He said sarcastically. Jeff shot up and looked at him panicked.

"I would  _never_  end our relationship, I love you too much to do that!" Jeff exclaimed proudly, knowing Slender was just teasing him.

> **Somehow I am not convinced.**

Slender exclaimed dramatically, which caused Jeff to laugh.

"I guess I have to convince you then!" Jeff pounced on Slender, knocking both of the books to the ground, and he gave him a bunch of kisses on his nonexistent lips. This caused the two to laugh and continue to kiss each other playfully. This ended ten minutes later and the two were lying on the bed together, they had both resumed their reading but this time with cuddles. They both thought the other was cute in the situation but they were too prideful to admit it.

"I told you that I loved you," Jeff mumbled cheekily.

> **I guess I'll have to love you back then.**

The two were happy reading in each other company, it was peaceful and neither wanted to end it. So they stayed there until they fell asleep, still peaceful.


End file.
